


Poetic Enigmas

by BabylonSapsorrow



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society) Lives, Romance, Trans Male Character, first fic, i have no goddamn idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSapsorrow/pseuds/BabylonSapsorrow
Summary: Two new people in Welton (at least in their year):Todd Anderson - New boy, cute, blonde, but shy (also known as the King of Introverts). Exactly Neil Perry's type, who also happens to be Neil Perry's roommate.&Blackadder (they haven't been able to ask or more accurately, earn, her first name yet) - Ambivert, holds a dark secret (along with a semi-dark past), overly sarcastic, tough, and snarky. A mystery. Exactly Charlie Dalton's type.Add in a group of rebellious young poets, an unorthodox English teacher, a disapproving society, and a theatre competition,this is going to be one hell of a year.Even for Hellton.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Original Character(s), Charlie Dalton/Original Female Character(s), Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil Perry saw the boy two rows behind him. 
> 
> Cute, shy, modest.  
> Barely looking up from the ground. Trying to blend in with the crowd.  
> But still so unique. 
> 
> He could feel himself blushing. 
> 
> He wanted to ask Charlie if he saw him as well, but Charlie was preoccupied staring at a large mass of black curls four rows behind them.
> 
> Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic. 
> 
> Please have mercy.
> 
> I absolutely have fallen in love with this movie (and Anderperry and Charlie and Meeks and Knox) over and over again and I just watched the 1993 adaptation of Much Ado ABout Nothing with Robert Sean Leonard as Claudio so I just reached my breaking point. I had to write this.

Neil Perry knew there would be new students in his year.

That much he knew.

He would also be having a new roommate since his former roommate, James Mulley, left for England the year before.

He liked Mulley, he really did. Smart, weird but fun kid that wasn't much of a douchebag so he didn't mind. 

_Please let someone nice be my roommate. If it's Cameron so help me God, I will murder him._

To distract himself from the thought of maiming a certain annoying redhead, he decided to look around the crowd of students and parents, wondering if he could find his future ~~soulmate~~ roommate.

_Everything always looks the same. We have the proud parents, the annoyed parents, the those-are-obviously-not-parents parents, the bored parents, existential parents ( wait, what?), strict parents (oh look, there's Father). And moving on to students, we have the same: the bored, the proud, the depressed but good at hiding it, the happy but absolutely faking it. What else is new?..........._

_Wait, who's that?_

Two rows behind him, he could see a rather _cute_ (emphasis on cute) blonde boy behind him. This boy was barely looking up from the ground, terrified of meeting someone's eyes. But luckily for him, his eyes landed on Neil Perry's and _oh my God, a spark was ignited._ The boy smiled. Neil could feel himself blushing. _Like really blushing. (Is he smiling at me?)_

Neil had never seen him before and possibly, maybe, just probably, that would be his new roommate _(oh God, please let him be. Please)_. _He's perfect._

But he knew there would be more than one new student, leaked online by a student whose parents were on the board of directors (namely, one Charlie Dalton).

Speaking of Charlie, he had to tell him of the cute blonde boy _(because he just can't help himself, goddammit)_. Neil was gay, has been his entire life, but still in the closet. Charlie, was, well difficult to define. As far as his friends knew, he was bi or pan, but you could never sure with him though. Charlie had a penchant for being attracted to a lot of people. But the only person who could define Charlie was, well, Charlie. 

Anyways, Neil was about to tell Charlie (I honest to God don't know how with the two of them being in the middle of _the fucking school orientation,_ but Neil Perry has his ways). But Neil couldn't tell Charlie since his attention was directed to a large mass of curls four rows behind them. _Why is he staring?_

I pity these poor souls who decided to enroll here, thought everyone who found out that there would be new students. Well, by every student who hated Welton. Particularly, Neil Perry (who would've thought? Welton's Model Brunette Baby Boy hates Welton? Oooh, shocker.), Charlie Dalton (No shit.), and _literally every single one of their friends_ (and I'm not counting Finkus Gingerus, because just, no). 

Welton was not like usual schools, well, not like usual schools in the _21st goddamn century_. If you said it was a carbon copy of literally _any_ good preparatory school in the two last centuries, then I have no right to call you a liar. It was nearly 200 years old, yet it hadn't progressed, unlike its contemporaries.

It was a great school, with really good education and adequate (key word is _adequate_ ) facilities. And when I say that, I mean that they prioritize test-taking skills over tests of actual personality and values. It was a soul-crushing machine with it's only purpose being to produce carbon copies of the perfect working American man, FROM THE GODDAMN 19TH CENTURY. 

Yes, it made updates to its science textbooks when new scientific breakthroughs were found. But still, it was an all-boys school and more than 80% of the student population had never interacted with a female of their age yet.

But that was all about to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the oh-so-boring introduction, Mr. Nolan, of course, had to give a few words for the juniors and seniors.

Neil Perry, 1st Runner-Up of Perfect Golden Boy of Every Year Award (only next to Jeff Anderson) listened to this every year yet he still somehow managed to pay attention or at least look like he was paying attention (this is the same face he makes during Chemistry or Physics classes, and even after nearly a decade of friendship, Charlie Dalton still can't tell the difference).

Charlie Dalton, Professional Troublemaker & Rebel, on the other hand, looked and actually _was_ bored.

But if there's one thing that perked up every single bored child and adolescents ears, it was this:

(Hint: It's a confirmation of at least one of the rumors leaked by a brunette James Dean.)

"One other thing I would like to acknowledge is that for the first time in 161 years, Welton Academy will be welcoming her first-ever female student, Miss Blackadder."

Oh, and also the former beloved English teacher, Mr. Portus, retired the year before so now they have a new one, John Keating, an alumnus of Hellton. 

I mean, Welton.

This is going to be an interesting year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, for a young girl-woman clad in the color of darkness, she just internally screamed: **F*CK.**

_Great, now I have to pretend like I actually knew about this before going here._

_Great, now I have to talk to these hockey pucks._

_Well, shit._

_Screw you, Nolan._

_Damn you, humanity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not from America, so please feel free to help me with my inaccuracies.
> 
> Also, once again, first fic.
> 
> Please have mercy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter I - A Curled Raven & A Bowl of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock on their door. Out of goddamn nowhere. 
> 
> Chaos ensues as everyone tries to hide the cigarettes (courtesy of Charlie) and wave away the smoke. 
> 
> Neil opens the door, expecting to find Gerard Pitts, or even worse, his father.
> 
> A short woman in leather was the last thing he expected to see.
> 
> "Hi, is Todd Anderson here? Oh, and also, if he is, please leave the room so I can murder him".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH EXPOSITION!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I added so much stuff and a bit of mystery to our female lead and some more for Todd. He has a secret too. ;) 
> 
> I'm not from America, and my part of the world is really different, so sorry for the inaccuracies............
> 
> Enjoy!

Blackadder.  
usually, this is what people call her.   
At least, at first.

Most would give her a raised eyebrow in reply, and she would cross her arms in return. 

Most stop asking questions at this point.

But _Miss_ Blackadder,  
now _that_ she'll have to get used to. 

No one ever called her by that before. 

In her former school, teachers called you by your first name (which was the only time she would let people call her that at first meeting). 

_But, why on fucking Earth did he have to say that?_

* * *

"Don't worry, she will have a separate room but her classes will be alongside your sons. She will not be a distraction but if she proves to be, her classes will also be made separate. Parents, please think of this as a practice of chivalry and equality. And gentlemen, please be kind to your peer, Miss Blackadder. "

* * *

The stout, middle-aged woman on her right looked at her up and down in a disapproving manner, and despite herself, Blackadder smiled, in the same manner her mother would (she would've been proud if she saw her only daughter do so at the time); enigmatically, curtly, in a way that said: "I know you're judging me but if you don't stop I will start planning the painful way of murdering you. I know how." 

Anyways, she understood why the woman next looked at that way and she would've in her situation done the same thing (but in her own way).

Her clothes were quite, unconventional, to say the least. She stuck out amongst the girls in the crowd since all, excluding her, were wearing their Sunday dresses and baby doll flats. But she didn't stick out unless you looked really hard since most of the enrolling students were wearing black, as she is. 

Her mother didn't mind her clothes (she usually did) and oddly enough, she even gave her the black leather jacket she was wearing at the moment. Blackadder had a hunch why, but she couldn't bring herself to ask if it was right since her mother was _crying_ as she gave her her "formal" leather jacket. 

It was emotional.

* * *

"Blanquita, are you sure you'll be fine? I know you can handle yourself, as I've heard the stories from your brothers, but still, I can't help but worry. My baby girl, in some ghastly place in America? It's terrifying to think of", she said as she braided Blackadder's hair. 

"Ma, I'll be fine. It's not that ghastly, it's nothing like home but the architecture is beautiful, at least according to Todd. And may I remind you, I once beat up Rufus Cayman when he made Alex cry so I'll be fine. Besides, the only reason I'm going there is to make some trouble.", she was packing a few books with her and as she grabbed her copy of _Anne of Green Gables,_ she could see the tears on her mother's face.

She rushed to her side, even though her mother was right at the end of her bed. 

"Mami, what's wrong?"

"Mija, it's okay. It's nothing. It's just terrifying to see my little girl grown up and moving across the world. I know I'm repeating this but I will never stop worrying. I've never been there, Mija, but from what I heard, it's fucking hell."

"Mami?"

"Oh, let an old woman have some fun, even in the smallest of ways."

"Ma, you're only 47."

"Still old. But still, I've had my fun. Yes, I did rebel, and I guess you should have your turn. But Rosa, remember: be careful. Even after all these years, I still don't trust them or any of them."

Silence followed. Blackadder didn't know what to think. She silently cried and on instinct, her mother hugged her and they cried together.

She was cradled, like a babe, like her mother once did when she was a child. 

She would never admit it, but she has never felt closer to her than at that moment. 

"Oh wait."

Her mother stood up and went to her room, allowing Blackadder to contemplate her thoughts. 

"This is really happening", she said to herself.

She never really wanted to go to Welton, but as soon as she saw the opportunities it could offer just attending for a single year, she couldn't resist. 

But apart from that, there was an extra special twist. 

Not just the fact that she would be a trailblazer by being the first-ever female attending student, but there was something more.......

But before she could relish or even dwell on the thought, her mother came back into the room with a black jacket tucked neatly underneath her arm. 

"For you, something I wore when I was a rebel.", she smiled as she handed a smooth black leather jacket to her daughter.

"Thanks, Ma. I love you".

Hugging and crying ensue.

And even if you weren't asking about the braid at the start, I'll answer what happened to it, it wasn't finished. 

But on the plus side, as Blackadder tied her hair into the ponytail she was wearing now, it stayed there, unnoticed,  
but still there. 

* * *

Most didn't notice her as she walked down the halls with two duffel bags. One on her shoulder, and the other in her hand. 

Most assumed that she was just another sister, carrying her brother's bags. Maybe even one of the new employee's whose only job was to carry their bags into their rooms. But then again, what kind of employee of Welton wears a pristine leather jacket? 

But whatever they thought she was, she still made a few heads turn. Mainly, the heads of her future classmates.

I mean, how often do you find a woman in leather walking the halls of Welton?

She knew that they were looking, and she didn't care. 

After all, she never usually cared what people thought about her (unless you were her parents or her best friend). 

Anyways, she was looking for her room which is supposed to be at the end of the hall, which means _unnecessary walking for the rest of the year just because of my gender!_

_Yay!_

_Oh, wait, Room 345 is only accessible by staircase!?_

_F*ck._

_Fuck._

She could feel herself internally murdering someone.

Who? You may ask. 

ANYONE.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Now, Te- I mean, Todd, are you sure you'll be fine?", Mary Anderson asked her youngest child as she stood by the car. 

"Mother, I'll be fine.", Todd answered. He noticed when his mother almost called him by another name. 

"He'll be fine, Mary. Now, Tess- I'm sorry, Todd, do great. Be like your brother. After all, you're almost the same now.", his father awkwardly patted his head and ruffled his hair. 

"Thanks, Dad. Love you", he said quietly, with a hint of sweetness from his past self. 

His father didn't answer immediately, and in the two-second pause that he didn't, Todd could feel his heart plunge even deeper into his stomach (if that were possible since his heart had stayed in his stomach throughout the orientation).

"We love you too.", it wasn't sweet. Curt and a bit forced. But Todd took it and accepted that that's what "I love you too's" from his parents would sound like from now on. 

He waved goodbye as his parent's car drove away, fast, as if they couldn't wait to be away from here. This is odd because, for Jeff, they would stay and even accompany him to his room. 

_Got to get used to this, Todd. Things won't be the same anymore._

He sighed. Deeply. 

He walked down the hall, towards his room. 

He may or may not have stuck out (he was not in uniform, he didn't have one yet) and he could see people looking at him as he trudged past them, so he looked down. 

_They know. Great. All alone. Well, maybe not._

_Let's hope she's here. Well, only one way to find out._

_Might as well find the murderous Kit who's probably looking to murder me, if she's even here, she said she would be. But what if she isn't? She wouldn't lie to me. She's probably murdering someone right now. Then maybe me next._

_But if she's not here, I might already murder myself._

"Hey, I hear we're going to be roommates", said a voice behind him. 

Todd turned around to find, _oh my fucking god, the cutest boy on Earth._

_Wait, is he the one I smiled at earlier?_

_Stay calm, Todd._

_Well, shit._

_My cheeks are burning, aren't they?_

_Yeah, they are._

_Shit._

"Yeah". 

_Oh fuck._

======================

**Earlier, after Neil depressingly shook hands with Mr. Nolan and bid farewell to his father:**

_Well, might as well go to registration and find my roommate._

While he was doing that, of course, he pondered on Blonde Boy. 

And upon seeing his roommate's name _(Todd Anderson? He's definitely new. Please be that boy who smiled a while ago. Even if he wasn't smiling at me, please let him be the one),_ he set out to find him. He went to look for the photo that's usually accompanied by the name, and Neil smiled. 

_Ask and ye shall receive._

======================

 _Shit, he's so much cuter_ _up close._

_Stay calm, Perry._

_How can I?!_

_Strike a conversation._

_But don't ask if he was smiling at you or at someone else during the orientation._

_Just strike a conversation._

"Oh, I'm Neil Perry", he said as he took his hand out for him to shake.

"Todd Anderson", he answered back. 

_His hands are a bit clammy but who cares if they're incredibly soft. Good god, could he be any more perfect?_

_Stay fucking clam, Perry! Focus goddamnit!_

"So, why did you move? What school were you from before?"

_Nice question. Now stay cool, Perry. Stay cool._

"Blaincrest. But my brother went here. So......yeah", Todd answered shyly. He could feel his cheeks burning even more (God knows how red they can be, they could even rival a tomato) and he could feel his heart pounding, no longer in his stomach, no, something different was happening down there: flittered and fluttered like wild butterflies around in circles and they seemed to be growing larger. 

**What is he doing to me?  
**

_**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~** _

The two continued walking. 

In silence. 

Comfortable silence. 

And because both are self-conscious and 210% attracted to each other, both tried that weird thing people think is cute (in their case, it totally is) where they brush their hands against the other person's hand and hopefully from there, their hands will find each other and their fingers will intertwine. Then, cue the romantic music.

But this didn't happen because both of them are oblivious to each other's sidelong glances and tomato-red faces (if either of them asked, they probably would've blamed it on the cold air. Yes, they prepared their excuses. They got it bad.) 

But anyway, they made it to their rooms (which is a miracle since neither of them spontaneously combusted as soon as they saw each other or started making out in public, which both wanted to do so, though they'll never admit it). 

If you asked Todd about the walk back, he would have said it was tantalizingly slow since Todd, being the awkward puppy boy he is, spent all his time staring at Neil and these are following things he learned about him or at least about his physical appearance:

  * He had dimples. 
  * His eyes were pools of dark chocolate. And Todd doesn't like dark chocolate, but now, he has a reason to try them.
  * His smile rivals that of the sun. 
  * His hair is ruffled because he runs his hands through them so much.
  * He smells of Maple syrup (does that make sense?) 
  * His lips look really soft. 
  * He kept his hand outside his pocket which means he could grab it whenever he wanted, but that would be creepy so he didn't. 
  * His eyes wander a lot but when they landed on him, they stayed there for a while. _A long while._
  * Todd knew the previous fact because, at one point, they locked eyes and stopped moving. 
  * Todd could feel a tingle in his spine whenever Neil looked at him. _Even for just a goddamn split-second._
  * _Goddamnit, his hands look soft._



I'm going to stop here because the rest of the list is borderline crazy so yeah. 

If you asked Neil on the other hand, he would have said the walk was just in the speed of lightning since he spent most of the time just looking at Todd. According to him, he didn't have enough time to memorize _everything_ about him (emphasis on _everything_ ). But in the ten minutes that they used to walk to their rooms, this is what Neil Perry found out about the physical features of Todd Anderson:

  * His eyes are startlingly blue. Like, an ocean I could swim in and happily drown in blue. Sweet, inviting ice I will gladly freeze myself in if you asked me to blue. Sky baby blue I will cheerfully fall for onto the Earth again and again blue. _Okay, you get it, moving on._
  * His face is really red. Maybe it's just the weather or maybe it's really just the weather. There's no way he's red the same way Neil is red.
  * He's really shy and keeps looking at the ground. He's just an adorable shy puppy dog and Neil may or may not have down the math in his head of how long it would take for Todd to warm up to him (approximately three weeks, give or take) so he can ask him out. _(Yes, Neil has it bad. They both do. It would be cute if it weren't so nauseating. Oh, who am I kidding? It's fucking adorable!)_
  * His hair is honey blonde and whenever it catches the sun, it forms a halo around his head. _Good god, he's a living angel._
  * His smile is just....... _heavenly_. He really is a living angel. 



Neil could no longer continue since his heart melted and his face is now in a permanent lovesick grin. If seen too much, it's quite nauseating. 

Anyway, both made it to their room with Cameron making a rude comment (I won't say here because I don't tolerate homophobia) which resulted in a death-blazing glare from Neil since his classmate insulted his sweet adorable puppy boy roommate/future husband. 

Cameron left and as soon as he did, the one and only Charlie Dalton (i.e, Brunette James Dean, Resident Bad Boy, Professional Rebel, and Leaker of Secrets) stood against the doorway. Behind him were Knox Overstreet (Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy with matching dumb haircut and permanent "I'm in love" facial expression, Falls in love too much, Loves love, you get the idea) and Steven Meeks (His real name is Stephen but he's been going by Steven or more preferably Meeks, since second grade, so don't bother calling Stephen. Anyways, Resident Genius and Nerd. He even has the perfect curly red hair and round glasses to match!). 

"Rumor has it, you did summer school.", he said smugly.

"Yeah, Chemistry. Father wanted me to get a headstart. How was your summer, slick?", answered Neil as he made his way toward him for a handshake that could only happen between friends that have been through the same shit together. 

"Keen", this was answered in a suggestive tone and with a suggestive smirk, and believe me, you do not want to know what "keen" meant. ~~(Place your bets, folks!)~~

"Meeks, door closed.", he said, swiftly before welcoming himself into the room and lied down on Neil's bed. Flicking open a cigarette as Meeks and Knox followed him into the room. 

"Yes sir", the redhead answered as he quietly closed the door. 

Meeks looked around the room and saw in the corner, hiding, quietly _(oh so quietly)_ arranging his clothes into his closet and decided that _hey maybe, this kid is shy, I'll do the introduction, why not?_ And that's what he did.

"Uh, I'm Steven Meeks. Technically, Stephen, but I prefer you call me Steven or Meeks", he rambled, while taking his hand out for Todd to shake. 

"Oh, this is Todd Anderson. His brother was Jeffrey Anderson.", _Neil, you idiot, you forgot about him?! He's already shy enough, there's no fucking need to make him feel like he's forgotten. NEIL, WHY?! GREAT, HE THINKS YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AND HAS NO INTEREST ANYMORE. (Yes, just going to skip the spiraling monologue that continues in his head. It's really depressing, but Neil knows when to stop so yeah)._

"Well then, welcome to Hell-ton", said Meeks. 

"It's every bit as tough as they say, unless you're a genius like Meeks.", Charlie said way too smugly. 

"He flatters me, that's why I help him with Latin.", Meeks chuckled. 

"And English and Trig!", said Charlie before coughing up with lungs after inhaling too much smoke. 

Anyways, Todd shook hands with Meeks and Knox (who does not have any technicalities with his name, so all in all, pretty chill guy. At least, at the moment). 

But for Charlie, he didn't shake his hand, he simply stated his name smugly, "Charlie Dalton", (Todd was slightly relieved about that since _oh my god, all I've been doing today is shake hands and meet people. But I don't regret meeting Neil though.)_ , and he kind of panicked about that since he thought it had to do something with him (Todd is an adorable, self-conscious puppy who needs love, Neil help him). 

Anyways, Charlie Dalton doesn't shake hands. He'll smirk after nodding smugly. It's part of what makes him a rebel. Since shaking hands is part of first impressions, when he doesn't shake your hand (in open defiance against his father who taught him how), he is just being himself, _being Charlie_ _,_ as the group would call it. That's him, ladies and gents, our modern-day Danny Zuko. 

Neil was about to say something, but then.......

**A knock on their door. Out of goddamn nowhere.**

Chaos ensues as everyone tries to put away the smoke of Charlie's cigarette. 

Neil opens the door to find at the least, Gerard Pitts: Welton's Gentle Giant wondering why he was the last to get to Neil's room, or at the most his father, who probably has either some stern reminder or even worse, a depressing announcement. (Neil was desperately hoping it was the former)

But a rather short woman covered head to toe in black was the last thing he expected to see.

"Hi, is there a Todd Anderson in this room? If so, could you leave so I can murder him in peace? Thanks", she said nonchalantly, as if she didn't just admit to murder to a boy she had never met before. 

And for the first time since he met him less than half an hour ago, Neil Perry saw Todd Anderson stand with confidence and boldly say: "Kit, really? If you desperately wanted to murder me, wouldn't you have kicked down the door and murdered everyone else in the room? A far more dramatic entrance worthy of you?"

"How dare you tempt me with a dramatic entrance! You know I love one but I'm trying to be less dramatic here! Appreciate the efforts!", she walked into the room and pretended to act hurt and it was honestly, quite amusing. 

The rest of the group watching were surprised (and amused) as they saw this boy who could barely look up from the ground and whom they could barely see, actually stand and have a battle of wits against what appeared to be another new classmate, the girl breaking tradition. 

"Anyway, what's the real reason that brought you here? Do you have it?", Todd asked with a smirk while crossing his arms. 

She scoffed as she tossed him a small rectangular-shaped wrapped parcel which he caught with minimal difficulty. 

"You owe me big time, Anderson", she said in a deadly tone that terrified everyone else in the room (sounding quite serious) except for Todd, who remained unfazed (even with her pointing her finger and leaning toward him), and realizing this, she smirked as she walked and maybe (unintentionally and unconsciously) slightly swaying her hips. 

She nodded at the rest of the company in the room. "Gentlemen", she said as she prepared to leave. But when she was almost out of sight of the doorway, Charlie stood up and called: "Wait!" 

She returned, draping herself against the doorway in a manner that rivaled Charlie's.

"You summoned me, sire?", she crossed her arms and you could hear a faint pseudo-British accent in her voice and it intrigued the boy who called her. 

Charlie winked or at least wanted to, but was quite mesmerized by the physical appearance of the woman before him since that was the first time he could get a good look at her. With her face being blocked by her hair and him just being preoccupied with wondering where she got the pristine 60s leather jacket she was wearing at the moment ( _my good God, she knows how to pull off leather_ ). 

Short, even with her 3-inch black boots, and he could see a flowy black blouse underneath her jacket which highlighted her figure. 

Her face, on the other hand, was a whole different story. Caramel colored skin, raven-haired curls tied into a ponytail with side bangs covering her left eye and left eyebrow. A cute button nose, full lips in the color between pink and red, and the _most piercing pair of chocolate brown eyes on Earth._

_Oh my god, she's beautiful? Drop-dead Gorgeous? Threateningly Adorable? Murderously Enchanting?_

_God, she's so much more than that._

_She's all of that, and definitely more._

But all that admiration happened in a single second (Look's like someone finally beat Knox's record for falling in love. Yes, Charlie, you can fall in love faster than Knox. Ha, suck on that, Dalton! I'll take my leave now), and Charlie, Master of Cool he is, put on the signature Dalton smirk and asks her: "Your name, Madam?"

"May I have yours first, sir?"

"Charles Dalton, madam. Charlie is preferred", he winked. Of course, he did. He always does when in the presence of a woman.

"Blackadder. Adder for short, if you want", she shrugged her shoulders at the last part. 

"Do we not have the honor of knowing your first name, milady? Or at least, may I call you Addie?", Charlie doesn't know when to stop. He really doesn't.

"Call me Addie or another medieval misogynistic nickname, and I swear to Satan, I will drag to you through the nine gates of Hell. And no, I won't give you my first name since I don't trust people with my name until I get to know them better.", she said the first part with a serious and terrifying look (that may or may not have turned Charlie on, just saying), then immediately went back to her playful, "let's have a sarcastic battle of wits that you will lose because I told you too" tone.

"How come Todd gets to call you, what's that nickname?", Neil asked as he turned to Todd. 

And of course, smugly sitting cross-legged Todd (consciously and unintentionally) obliged. 

"Kit Kat", he was more than happy to answer. Any reason to break Blackkadder's scary tough bitch facade. 

"Toddles.", she said a little bit threateningly but mostly playfully. 

Meanwhile in Neil's head: 

_His nickname is Toddles?! Good god, he's precious. Fuck, stay fucking focused, Perry!_

"Yeah, thanks Todd, why does he get to call you that?", Neil (who is also trying to maintain his composture) looked and flashed his million-dollar smile at Todd while thanking him and Todd, once again, reverted back to his blushing puppy boy form. 

Now, to be honest, Neil was quite tired and quite amused of Charlie's flirting and maybe distracted (correction: _definitely_ ) by the secret wittiness Todd hid well _(and now he's making plans to make him show it again. Yes, Neil is obsessed with Todd, get used to it. That's how he will be for the rest of time),_ and just asked that question, _apart from the reason that he was curious,_ he just wanted an excuse to give Todd an excuse to show his sassy self again. 

And having been satisfied with Todd's response, Neil decided that now was the best time to introduce himself to the only ~~girl~~ woman breaking tradition and the only woman who can actually engage Charlie in a duel of verbal sparring without swooning or melting and who actually seemed to be _his equal._

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Neil Perry, Todd's roommate", he flashed a smile and she gave a warm grin in return, unlike how she smirked at Charlie. 

"As I've said, Blackadder. Also, Neil, you might want to steer clear of Todd when he's in panic mode since it involves a sea of crumpled paper balls and his madman ramblings. That happens a lot."

"Why, Kit? Really?"

"He's your roommate. He deserves to know."

Todd scoffed and rolled his eyes, dramatically. (Yes, he can do that). 

Anyways, Meeks and Knox both shake Blackadder's hand (with Meeks noticing she's left-handed, and Knox being too distracted by the fact there is a woman in the same room, _in the same school_ , and that she will be his classmate. _(_ _Oh, calm down, he doesn't fall in love with her. Too wild for his liking, and besides, you can already figure out whose type is the wild child)._

This is what happened: 

"Steven Meeks, technically Stephen, but I really hate that name so I'd prefer if you called me Steven or just Meeks", he shook her hand, _huh, left-handed, interesting......._ (Meeks, we get it, you're observant. But still, thank you for that information.) 

"Of course, Meeks. Besides, whoever did like technicalities?", she asked thoughtfully and genuinely, with no hint of sarcasm or mockery whatsoever _(I know right, who could have thought?!)._

"God help whoever that is", replied Meeks. 

"Agreed.", she chuckled. 

Charlie, at this point, is just trying to compose himself into the coolness he had before she walked in. Sidenote: he continues to fail at doing so. 

"Oh, um, Knox Overstreet. Just Knox, no need to call me by my last name, I mean if you want to, it's okay. Just never mind, hi.", he introduced awkwardly. _Great first impression, Knoxious._ _Well, they don't call me that for nothing, I guess._

Knox was sympathetic when he introduced himself to Todd but now, he was flustered (Heck, he could even have beat down if Redness of Cheeks were part of the Bodylympics. _That's how bad it was. But once again, he doesn't fall in love with her. He just can't believe that he will have a female classmate, while in Welton. That's it.)_

"Relax, Knox, I don't bite or drag people to Hell. Well, I do, occasionally. But don't worry, you won't be one of them. I hope.", she wasn't sweet (kind, maybe), and despite that, Knox knew that he could be himself around her and that quite possibly, she would be one of his greatest friends. (Due to the fact that she could help him in matters about love and women. And maybe quiet chats about life and advice. Once he got to know her better. Hell, maybe he'll even beat Charlie in knowing her first name).

"Ok! Anyways, since everyone knows everyone, Neil, continue what you were going to say before Madame Adder admitted to the murder of Sir Anderson?", Charlie said obnoxiously and even though it was addressed to Neil, he was smirking at Adder (let's call her that. Save ourselves one syllable.) while saying this. (Hey, so he _did_ manage to compose himself. Huh). 

"Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?", Neil said dramatically in an almost identical manner as Nolan. Adder ~~giggled~~ chuckled. _(I. Don't. Giggle.)_

"Travesty, horror, decadence, excrement", the four chorused. 

Adder and Todd shared a look of amusement, with Adder tipping her head towards Neil in a way that meant: _You like him, don't you? He's the one._

Todd's eyes grew wide and he shook his head violently. Evidently meaning: _WHAT THE FUCK?! NO!_

Adder raised her eyebrow: _Bullshit._

In revenge, Todd rolled his eyes then tipped and moved his head in motion toward Charlie: _Really, you want to play this game? What about the intellectual flirting you did with him_ _a while ago?_

Adder, being the mature one, flipped him off. Which if you don't know, means: _Oh, fuck off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of experimenting in this chapter and a lot of this was just me tinkering with styles, so I'm sorry if it's confusing or inconsistent or just downright weird. I'm really sorry, this is my first fic and I have no goddamn idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> I really love Todd Anderson ( he is my child) and I want to change his attitude a bit when he is in the presence of Blackadder because I watched a few Ethan Hawke scenes for fun and I wanted to show a bolder, more confident side that enchants (I seriously couldn't think of a better word) Neil Perry. I want there to be intrigue around the two of them (just for funsies) so be prepared for the ineffable weirdnessssssssssss..........
> 
> Apart from Todd, I love Anderperry so I will be including as much of that as I can as possible because THEY NEVER GOT THE FUCKING HAPPY ENDING THEY DESERVED! So, yeah. 
> 
> Also, the chapter title was supposed to be "A Mass of Raven Curls and A Honey Bowl Cut" or "Black Curls & Honey Bowl", which is about their hair (I have a thing for fashionable hair, it's the first thing I notice about a person and their hair says a lot about them) but then for fun, I made them into objects. Shenanigans!
> 
> Also, I imagine Blackadder to be a mix of Amy Santiago and Rosa Diaz from Brooklyn Nine-Nine and me. So you might find a few references to the two of them or just episode of B99 in general, throughout the entire fic. Maybe I'll make a game out of it. We'll see. 
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter really, really long because I may or may not be able to update in a while because school (more specifically, exams. Wish me luck!). 
> 
> I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, the "what is he doing to me?" in bold came from both of them. \
> 
> Once again, first fic. 
> 
> Please have mercy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter II - A Thousand Push-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we left off last time, 
> 
> and oh, Keating is a weird but still awesome teacher,  
> Charlie develops feelings,  
> Neil can't stop blushing,  
> and Adder and Todd have secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters except for Adder and I don't own Dead Poets Society because if I did, you would know (by now, there would be a sequel, a fucking happy fluffy sequel). I also don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine but I like adding little easter eggs here and there.
> 
> I also love Charlie so much and my crush broke my heart so let me pour fluff all over this.

Previously, on _Poetic Enigmas:_

_Todd raised his eyebrow and tipped his head toward Charlie, meaning: "Really, what about you? Don't you find him cute? Isn't he the first man who can challenge you to verbal sparring without backing out immediately?"_

_She flipped him off which oh if you don't know, means: "oh fuck off"_.

What, did you think this recap would be longer?

And specifically accurate?

**HA!**

* * *

One thing that recap forgot to add was that after Adder just casually flipped off Todd, she insisted that he liked him (she's persistent. God help her.) and almost sauntered toward Neil as if to prove her point. 

Todd looked like a bewildered deer caught doing drugs in headlights. Correction: a _blushing_ bewildered deer caught doing drugs and drinking in headlights. At this point, both of them were not paying attention, with Adder raising her eyebrow to the point where it disappeared in her curls and with Todd sputtering and stammering like the engine of a broken-down truck. It was amusing, to say the least.

Adder went back to her place, draping herself against the closet door and next to Todd, who was sitting on the bed. 

Todd _(finally)_ found something to say which was just a repeat of what he said earlier but with sincerity since he's not a monster and actually has a heart (it just so happens it belongs to Neil, now, shut up, let me have this).

Anyways, Todd said, with all the sincerity and quietness he could muster: "But seriously, do you like him? I haven't seen you smile or smirk like that, whatever you call it, like that because of a man you're not related to. And from the looks of that banter, it looks like he likes you too. So, why not?"

Adder stayed silent. 

Todd smirks, triumphantly. Adder rolls her eyes. 

And of course, they have a quiet conversation as Adder slides down to sit next to Todd (what it is about, that I do not want to know). 

I will not put that conversation here because, privacy. 

But we will turn to another conversation next to them, consisting of the four senior certified Welton expert boys on the bed across. Our new duo couldn't care less about what they were talking about but they did care enough about their conversation to lower their voices. 

"So, what do you think of them?", Neil asked. 

"What else is there to think?", Meeks replied with a shrug but he wasn't done yet. 

"Both are and are going to be secretive. It'll be hard to get the two to talk and open up. Todd is obviously a shy introvert, so he might not want to join us in anything yet. He only gains confidence with people, like her, who knows him well and who he knows he can trust. Hell, it'll be a miracle if he wants to talk to us. Madam Leather, on the other hand, is just secretive and she can stand her ground as we've just seen. So if we want to be friends with them, that has to be their choice."

Knox, after recovering and finding his voice and reason, gave his two cents (about the speech from above, not our intrepid duo): 

"Woah, Meeks. An on-point analysis within the last 30 seconds, impressive. So, vote, do we want them in the group?"

Charlie, surprised at this, jolted and sat up, cigarette still in hand. Asking:

"Do we even want them in the group? How are we sure they can contribute? Are they even smart?"

Cue Neil to the rescue:

"Charlie, that in front of you is the first-ever woman to be admitted to Welton, they wouldn't have let her in if she didn't their standards which she obviously did because she is in my room and in our school. And next to her is Jeffrey Anderson's, Living Welton God's, younger and much more adorable brother! How could we not?!"

Ok, if you're observant (not as observant as Meeks, but you get the idea), you may have seen the sweet lovesick compliment oh-so-casually, oh-so-subtly, slid in there. 

And the rest of the group noticed it too.

Charlie, of course, had to be the one to point it out. 

"Neil, do you just call that kid adorable?"

Meeks didn't help.

"Neil, are you crushing on him?"

Knox didn't either. Though he did summarize the situation quite well.

"This is.........adorable."

Props to him for adding the pause, that was really witty.

This was the first time that the friends of Neil Perry made fun of him for liking someone since usually, they would make fun of Knox (another reason why his line was hilarious. Because karma is a bitch). And of course, being a newcomer to this situation, Neil stuttered and sputtered and stammered. Not unlike Todd earlier (aw, they're so compatible, they're sharing one brain cell), but this was new since _the Neil. Perry. Never._ _Gets. Flustered. Never._

And like most people, due to the rare (Correction: _new and never-before-felt)_ feeling of being flustered, this leads to over-reactive self-deference said in one single breath which is beyond amusing. 

"W-w-w-ha-w-w-ha-w-ha-wha-wha-what? Y-You're crazy. I don't have a crush on him. Why would I? Since when do I have crushes on people? Maybe you're the one who's crushing on him. Because I certainly don't. I only met him less than an hour ago. I don't have a crush on him. Yes, I find him cute and adorable. Much more adorable than his older brother. But that doesn't mean I like him. His blue eyes don't meet mine often so that doesn't mean anything to me. I want him to be part of the group and I want him to open to me so I can talk to him. We're roommates after all. But then again, he could be straight as a 180-degree angle for all I know so why should I bother? He probably has a girlfriend, maybe the two of _them_ are together. So no, I don't have a crush on him. I don't like him. At all."

And when your friend makes a statement like that _(in one breath, may I remind you)_ , there's only one collective thought that's going on in the thoughts of everyone else:

**Bullshit.**

Charlie takes the cue with Knox being the softy one of the group (also being the one with a fully-functioning fallen-in-love heart, whatever that feels like) continuing. But Meeks starts with a short recap and analysis.

"Neil, calm down. And as Knox would say, here's come an on-point analysis constructed as I go along. So let me speak for all of us when I say that:

**'ya got it bad."**

"Wha-wha-what? No!", Neil interrupts (he had to. Couldn't stop himself. Sorry.) 

"Neil, let me finish." Meeks put his finger on Neil's lips and gave a stern look. Easy for a stern young man in glasses whom everyone knows is one of the most brilliant (I'd call him the most but Neil would hate me. Probably Adder too.) students in Welton. Anyways, the speech but before that, a few questions from Charlie:

"Neil, have you come out yet?"

"No."

"Are you planning on or did you plan on doing so but chickened out at the last minute?"

"Yes."

The speech will now resume:

"Neil, it's okay. We've all postponed coming out some time or another. But that doesn't matter right now. Back to the original question and answer, you do like him. You've said he's cute several times even without us prompting or mentioning it. You think you're slick but actually, you're not. Don't interrupt me. You know it's true since we went into the room, I've tracked you looking at him with subtle side-glances about 14 times. And when he was suddenly confident, you looked as if you found out Chemistry class was canceled for the entire year. You like him. You're not an idiot, you know it."

Neil stayed silent and even though he could feel everyone's eyes on him, he turned his head towards Todd and Adder having a heated conversation (alright, I'll tell you what it's about) about Mr. Darcy from Pride & Prejudice vs. Mr. Darcy in the Lizzie Bennet Diaries (yeah, it's weird). 

Todd knew he was looking but it took all the willpower in his body not to look back and turn 50 Shades of Red (he was starting to, the pink was creeping up his neck and chin, he was starting to look like the love child of Winnie The Pooh and Piglet. As weird as that is). 

Neil turned back to his friends and finally, _finally,_ he said the best four words that could come from your in denial best friend:

"Fine, I like him."

And the collective thought from the three was:

**We told you so.**

But Neil wasn't done yet, he had to drag Charlie down to his level.

"But hey, why aren't we talking about Charlie's crushing? He's obviously into Lady Lipstick over there!"

Lady Lipstick (whom I forgot to say and if I have already said this, I'm sorry, was wearing a dark shade of reddish lipstick) chose to ignore this, rather she went for the classic eye roll while Puppy Boy just smirked since, after all, point has been proven. 

Also, Lady Lipstick decided to ignore this and instead told Todd: "No, still don't believe you and still no."

But thankfully for all parties involved, any future conversation was interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door. Meeks observed that Neil stiffened and tensed beside him before promptly opening the door to find (surprise, surprise) his father.

"Father", Neil said half-surprised, "I thought you'd gone".

Everyone else immediately stood up except for Todd and Adder whose sarcasm died on her lips sensing the seriousness brewing and bubbling over the room. Todd stayed on the bed fixing his things and became the only one moving in the entire room.

"Keep your seats, fellas, keep your seats.", he turned to his left to find.......

"Oh, and lady. You must be Miss Blackadder.", he reached out his hand and Adder shook it.

"I am, Sir." She chose her words carefully, keeping it blunt and short.

"How are finding Welton?"

"A fine institution. It's an honor to be accepted."

"How do you find your future classmates?"

"Fine gentlemen, I'm not surprised."

"Well, I know you will find Welton challenging but so long as you keep your head in the right places, you'll be fine."

Both were stoic, Adder much more so, feeling the well-hidden fear and anger in his handshake. He was just like Nolan, of no imagination and probably no soul, regretting meeting her. Most thought she would be a distraction. And who could blame them?

"Neil, I've just spoken with Mr. Nolan and I think you're taking too many extracurricular activities this year. I think you should drop the school annual."

_Crack._

The sound of Neil's heart breaking. But he knew how to keep a poker face, his voice betrayed him though.

"But, Father, I'm the assistant editor this year. It wouldn't be fair to them. Father, I, I can't do that.", he rambled, losing his confident bravado.

"I'm sorry, Neil.", his father replied, not sounding sorry at all.

Before Neil could say another word, his father excused the two of them and the room felt heavy as Neil left.

* * *

Neil hasn't returned in six minutes. Charlie and Knox can barely contain themselves. Once outside, they, being good friends (I know they don't seem like but they are) check on him.

It was no secret (at least to Charlie, Knox, or Meeks) that Neil's father wanted him to be a doctor (the highest paying job possible) but Neil doesn't want that. What does he want? Honestly? Right now, he still doesn't know.

But actually, Neil is not the only one in this position. Same goes for Knox and Charlie. How? Let us see:

Charlie started by asking, "Why doesn't he let you do what you want?" 

"Neil, come on. It could not get any worse than this. ", Knox stated with ease.

"Yeah, Neil. Tell him off, it couldn't get any worse than this.", Charlie continued.

Neil scoffed.

"Oh, that's rich. As if the two of you tell your parents off, Mr. Future Lawyer and Mr. Future Banker?", that's what I was talking about. Moving on.

"Ok, so I don't like it any more than you.", Charlie countered defensively.

"Just don't give me that crap about my father when the two of you don't follow it either."

Knox continued, "All right, all right, Jesus. So what are you going to do?"

Neil tried to bring back a little of his joy by giving a ~~sad~~ laugh but failed miserably, "What I have to do, drop the annual."

Charlie tried to cheer him up with his snark ~~but failed miserably~~ , "Well, I wouldn't lose much sleep over it. It's just a bunch of jerks trying to impress Nolan." 

"I don't care. I don't give a damn about any of it.", Neil said ~~with slight tears in his eyes~~ , _convincing absolutely no one._

Cue, Steven Meeks (now a god to our three moping gentlemen) to the rescue.

"Uh, Latin? 8 o'clock in my room?", Meeks asked while peeking from the door.

"Yeah.", all three of them said in quirked distraction, just glad to have something else to talk about. 

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the room..................................................................

"Screw this. I'm heading out. You know my room. Smell ya later.", Adder stood up to walk out with loud steps but was interrupted by Neil entering the room.

"Oh, hey, are you about to leave?", Neil asked looking back and forth between her and Todd (he mostly focused his eyes on the latter).

"No, I'm about to move in here.", she said in a deadpan tone. "Of course, I'm about to leave! Todd, you know where to find me. See ya', Neil.", she replied. Did I mention, by walking out? Her high-heeled boots stomped angrily (she's not angry, but it's _loud_ ) as her ponytail swished past. Though, in about one second, she came back.

"Hey, Neil?", she asked casually in her deep-but-not-deep-enough-to-be-confused-for-a-man voice.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad sucks."

Neil chuckled (Todd agreed but he masked it by looking mortified).

"He does."

Without another word (but with a shrug), she left.

"Neil, I'm sorry about that.", Todd said, apologizing in his second-best puppy boy voice.

Neil gave his million-dollar smile (I swear Todd melted on the spot) and replied, "No, actually, she's quite right."

Todd made no other attempt for conversation, choosing to turn around back to his closet and desk set to unpack. Within a minute though, Neil tried to talk to him again (he really wants to talk to him, he's pulling everything out, ok? I also saw the innuendo in there, ok?).

"She usually is.", Todd chuckled but after which, he felt awkward.

Awkward silence followed.

Like, for really long.

Neil didn't know what to do, because, what could he do? He tried making conversation asking:

"Hey, how do you know each other? You and Adder?"

Todd was sitting by his desk, arranging the crappy desk set his parents gave him but didn't look up.

"Not sure that's for me to say."

"Oh, ok."

_Are they together?? How long have they been boyfriend and girlfriend?? What if she beats me up because I like him??_

Silence (at least, physical. Neil's head was very noisy with Todd-related thoughts).

_OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD WHAT DO I DO?? WE'RE ALONE IN HERE WITH JUST OURSELVES!_

................

Silence.

..................

_IS IT A GOOD TIME TO ASK HIM OUT NOW? WOULD IT BE TOO SOON?? WE JUST MET!_

Silence.

....................

_GOOD GOD, MAKE PROGRESS PERRY! OTHERWISE, HE'S NEVER GOING TO OPEN UP TO US!_

_WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY?!?!_

Then finally Neil thought of something _(about fucking time, I timed it to ten minutes. Not much but surely Neil Perry, Professional Social Butterfly, could think of something)._

"Hey, Todd?"

Todd looked up to find Neil's eyes looking right back at his, feeling as if he could swim in it for the rest of time _(focus goddamnit!)_. He lost his tongue for a moment, even forgetting how to say a single syllable. Thoughts were jumbled here and there (Todd was silently amused). 

Todd chuckled before answering, "Uh, y-yeah?"

Neil doesn't usually have to deal with the cat getting his tongue so he just musters all self-control into one breath, not unlike before.

"We're having a study group tonight in Meeks's room. Do you wanna go? You can bring Adder along with you."

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

Todd smiled before turning back down to the pencil sharpener in his hands to hide the growing blush on his face. His train of thought was about to go off the rails and he had very little time to set it back in place. He tried his best to ignore Neil, which at the moment he was doing quite well.

But if you thought Neil was done trying to make small conversation, you would be dead wrong! If there's one thing you should know about Neil Perry apart from the fact that he is Welton's Golden Boy (a title he earned), he is persistent. Like scary persistent. Not creepy, but scary.

"So what did you think of my father?"

Todd, who is mere seconds away from blushing his head into oblivion, didn't answer since that caught him off guard. He looked at Neil with wild eyes and all comprehensive thinking flung itself out of the window (funnily enough, Neil was sitting on the edge of a thankfully closed window). Rather than embarrass himself by stammering, he chose to say nothing. Looking pensive and blinking rapidly.

Neil, who can't take it anymore, chose to prod him on.

"Come on, Todd. The meek may inherit the earth but they sure as hell don't go to Harvard."

Todd didn't say anything, nor did he bother to. He just looked back down to his pencil sharpener and turned his chair around so his back was facing Neil's disbelieving face. But before that (and even before looking down), he raised his eyebrow.

Neil is, of course, baffled and intrigued.

* * *

Dinner is interesting, to say the least.

Adder has not changed her clothes, went down to the dining hall to meet with Todd, who had also had not changed his clothes. The two of them stuck out like a pair of daggers in a crayon box. Adder didn't mind, she was used to it, being different (she hated it though when people looked at her too much though). Todd, on the other hand, hated drawing attention to himself.

What was Todd wearing you might ask? An old grey suit pieced from leftovers of his father's and Jeffrey's wardrobe.

Anyways, the two approached an empty table near the end of the hall (where hardly anybody would see them, something they both enjoyed) with trays in hand and as they sat down, Adder felt an unusually close breath by her ear and a hand on her ass, squeezing.

Without any thought, she acted on her instinct. Best heard through the first words that spilled out of her mouth:

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She grabbed the fingers before twisting her attacker's arm as her attacker's body hit the table. She pushed his body down even further, even hearing a few bones crack. Reminder: she did all this without spilling a single thing on her tray.

"Ow, ow, I think you sprained my wrist.", said the taller ~~man~~ boy on the table.

"Next time I break it off.", she answered, almost letting him go though she was tempted to give him a final punch to the stomach. Thankfully, Todd was beside her and stopped her from brutally murdering him. 

"Ok, feisty-pants, let's move on.", Todd said as her attacker scampered away, "I thought we agreed not to draw attention, you know, stay low.".

"He groped me, what do you expect me to do in return?"

"You've got a point, but spraining his wrist, really? I thought we agreed to not draw attention to ourselves."

Adder stayed silent. Her face turned stony. Todd took her hand and gave her tray, with a small smile. Adder accepted, but with a small punch to the arm.

Behind them, Neil appeared.

"Hey, so we saw that.", he began sheepishly (almost shyly), "And don't worry, that guy was a total dick anyways. But so that doesn't happen again, do the two of you maybe wanna sit with us? Maybe meet the rest of the gang?"

He pointed nearly across the room where the three other boys Adder and Todd already met we're sitting along with another red-headed kid and a skinny giant.

Todd looked at Adder, tilting his head in a motherly manner. Adder, in reply, gave him a pointed look. Todd resorted to the next best thing he could think of: puppy dog eyes! (Literal. Human. Puppy. Boy. 'Nuff said.) Adder was exasperated. Threatening even to beat up Todd 32 times worse than the kid from before. Todd was unfazed. No matter how many times she tried the murder face.

Once again, non-verbal communication happened in a span of five seconds where Neil just stood on. Here's the actual conversation:

"Why not? We barely know anyone, this may prevent you from beating up anyone else, and maybe it might be nice to make new friends."

"What about that thing you said about keeping low? Besides, you and I both know how terrible we are in social situations. And who knows, maybe some of them are douchebags."

"At least we have people to be awkward with! And we have each other! Awwww, PLEASE????" 

"Keep that face on and I'll shove your arm where the sun don't shine." 

"We made a pact." 

"What if I broke that pact? What would you do? Attack me with your exfoliating loofah?"

"I still stand by my point. We're both new here. Maybe they could guide us."

"Are you using this as an excuse to get closer to Neil? He's already your roommate!"

"This is not about that! Just, please? For me? If they all turn out to be douchebags, you can drown yourself in 'I told you so's'."

Adder, secret softie that she is _(Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out),_ relented. Finally.

"Fine", she said.

Neil asked confusedly, "Fine?"

Todd to the rescue!

"W-we usually don't like big s-social situations, but this time, we'll make an e-exception.", Todd said with a small shy smile.

"Great!", Neil grinned. Though not at Adder but at Todd. They continued staring at each other for a few seconds before Adder snapped her fingers. She said nothing for the smirk on her lips did all the talking.

Neil was the first to speak.

"Oh, right."

Neil led the way to their table in front of the great roaring fire. _At least it's warm here,_ Adder thought as she took a seat between Todd and Knox, _maybe this won't be that bad._

"Gentleman and lady, this is Richard Cameron and Gerard Pitts", Neil ~~said~~ declared pointing at the red-headed kid who stopped before Neil's room and the skinny flat-topped giant.

"I'd rather you just called me Cameron."

"Dickie's a welcome nickname as well.", Charlie smirked from across her. The rest of the table laughed. Adder didn't though she did secretly smile.

"Oh, shut up Dalton!", replied Cameron.

"Make me."

"Hey, stop it. You're already making a bad impression.", Gerard pleaded. Turning to the two new ones, he said: "Please don't call me Gerard. Pitts or Pittsie is fine."

Adder chuckled, her voice taking a lighter tone. "Well then, Pittsie, Cameron, this is Todd Anderson.", she said on behalf of Todd who kept his head down but faced the two when Adder called his name. He nodded, just a little bit though. Adder turned back to them. 

"I'm Blackadder. Or Adder. Either way." She shrugged.

"First name?", Pittsie innocently asked. For a giant, he was quite sweet. Almost child-like. Correction: absolutely just a tall child.

"I don't give it out freely."

"Oh."

The rest of the dinner was rather quiet. At least for our main intrepid duo who barely spoke to anyone (including each other) the rest of the meal. The others around them though we're animatedly catching up on each other's summers. Adder and Todd watched them, fascinated.

Hardly anyone asked them any questions. For two different reasons. For Todd, Charlie told everyone in their group chat that Neil liked him (Neil denied everything. Of course he did.) and told everyone that the poor kid was awfully shy so they need him to warm up to them, lest they whisk him away from Neil (this last statement was a request from Neil himself). Adder, on the other hand, actually planned on talking to, that is until they saw her nearly murder their greatest bully. Then they were just terrified. Maybe tomorrow they would speak to her when she was in a happy and less murdery mood. Neil also told everyone, as revenge, that Charlie liked her. Oh, sweet, sweet revenge. 

* * *

Everyone went to bed in high spirits. Adder, amused, and Todd, lovestruck. Though he wouldn't admit it as they made their way to their rooms.

"Be honest with me, Todd, do you like him?"

Todd thought carefully for a while.

"Maybe. I've only known him for a day. Even less than."

"So?"

"So, it's too soon to tell."

"Do you really have to think about this? Aren't the states I caught you exchanging all throughout dinner enough? Also, how about that time thirty minutes ago when you were just staring into each other's eyes like they were the sun and you were his moon?"

"Kit, don't rush me. You know I don't do well under pressure. But, I-i honestly don't know. Just, give me time."

Adder groaned in frustration. Then she stayed silent. 

Silent.

Silent. 

Silent.

Then finally, 

"Ugh, fine."

Todd smiled triumphantly.

They continued their conversation online though that mostly drifted to the Darcy vs Darcy debate (I honestly don't want to know how). 

* * *

Though on a different note, Adder ended the conversation with the message:

**Kit Kat 🍫🍫🍫:  
do u think u can sleepover tom? i have no roomies. have somethin to show u. it's weird. G night. **

**Toddler 👶👶:**

**ok?? should i be worried??**

**Kit Kat 🍫🍫🍫:**

**oh calm down**

**it's about this room...**

**Toddler 👶👶:  
IT'S HAUNTED**

**Kit Kat 🍫🍫🍫:  
**

**oh fuck off**

**Toddler 👶👶:**

**good night to you too kitty 😻😻**

**Kit Kat 🍫🍫🍫:**

**🙄🙄🙄**

**be glad ur cute otherwise i would've murdered you already**

**Toddler 👶👶:**

**you know you love me 😘😘**

**Kit Kat 🍫🍫🍫:**

**i swear to god todd**

**......**

**Kit Kat 🍫🍫🍫:**

**i do love you**

**Toddler 👶👶:**

**awww 😍**

**i love you too 😘**

**Kit Kat 🍫🍫🍫:**

**don't you dare tell anyone i said that**

**🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪**

**Toddler 👶👶:**

**gooood nighttt**

* * *

Adder didn't really have the chance to look at her room the first time she got there. Being too preoccupied with the anger boiling because of the number of stairs she now needs to climb at least twice a day and the heaviness of her bags she had to carry. All she did was drop them on the floor and hurriedly unpack her clothes into the mahogany closet standing left to the door. 

Now, with more than half an hour before lights out (and having already done her bedtime routine), she decides to look around. At the large square window with a lovely view of the soccer field, the crusty ceiling, fading pink and white walls, an unusually soft springy bed, the black-lined floor-length mirror, the small vanity table/dresser, and of course, a door to her own bathroom. She realized that her room may have been different and much better than those of her male counterparts. 

But then realizing how utterly, utterly, utterly blind she is, because to the right of the door and at the foot of her is a beautiful bookshelf stocked with her favorite works in literature. 

_Holy shirt._

Ding! Ding! Ding!

She's actually a nerd, everyone. ~~Raise your hands, folks, if you saw this coming. Oh come on, we all did. Don't fucking lie to me.~~

She planned on bringing her hardbound copies of Anne of Green Gables and Little Women with her but due to their weight, she didn't and now she's thankful she didn't. She tried to find a note somewhere hidden along the lining or on top or behind the books, _maybe it got lost,_ or in one of the first or last pages of the books. 

So of course, she decided to comb through every single page of every single book. But not after arranging and organizing it. At first, according to alphabetical order, then by size, then by color, then genre. She finally settled on a mix of all (Satan knows how, really). 

_I don't think I can go to sleep now. How did I expect myself to?_

Bullshit. 

She fell asleep a quarter through Much Ado About Nothing. One of the books she placed on the topmost shelf. 

* * *

Usually, when Adder woke up, the volume of her hair tripled and she spent an hour trying to tame it in the shower. She would often have to hurry up the rest of her showering if she wanted to make in time for class. Her roommates or her brothers usually took just as long and she was always the last. This day was no different. Well, almost. 

She sort of missed the chaos of the morning. Running around frantically after her brothers, waiting for her turn in the bathroom, finding missing objects in her hair (last time she found the victim piece of her younger brother's literature diorama). 

Today was no different. But not completely.

Her hair still tripled since she ~~didn't want to~~ forgot to tie it the night before. Though thanks to her brushing it, she didn't find anything strange or have difficulty washing it. And due to her lack of roommates, she was not only ~~lonely~~ much quicker, but also much earlier! (YAYYYY!!!)

After finishing her shower, she went out of her closet to change into her signature black attire. Her clothes didn't include any school uniforms of any kind and there was no such thing as a Welton Uniform in her size or for ladies and one wasn't issued for her (what about the dress code you may ask? the rules only applied to the boy's uniform and what was contained in them such as always wear ties in a half-Windsor knot, never open shirts in class, don't fold pants, etc.) so she opened it, thinking: _There is no fucking way in any Circle of Hell that I will get in trouble for this_. Only to find a Welton Uniform. For ladies.

_Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw._

_Goddamnit._

Boring one-inch below the knee black skirt. Plain white button-down blouse. Dreary gray sweater. Black blazer (that one she actually liked). And size eight black leather shoes. The shoes were interesting since they came to resemble ballet flats. With their straps (more like wide garter ribbons) crossing at the top and a pointed toe. _Huh, must have been put there when I was at dinner last night._ A note was left on the strap of the left shoe, _must be from Mami. She always puts labels on packages._

_Oh shit. It isn't._

Dearest Child,

I find that boots don't work well with the floors at Welton, my dear. I find these much more fitting, don't you think? Think of it as a welcome present. 

P.S,  
Enjoy the shelf. Stocked with the excess from the library. 

_Well, the bookshelf's explained. Little odd, but still: what the fucking Hell? Did Ma agree to this? How was I not informed? How do they know my measurements? Why didn't they tell me? I never said anything about this, did they know I was going to wear all black?_

Do not fret, dear readers, since all questions will be answered thanks to another interesting thing sitting innocently at the bottom of the cabinet: a striped box filled with pairs and pairs of black stockings. 

A package from her mother with a note (more like a mini-letter, really). 

The note read:

**_Mija,  
Leather there is not practical. I didn't want to tell you before because I wanted it to be a surprise. Don't worry about the cost, and this will be the only time I let your grandfather have a say. This was his idea in the first place. I gave them your measurements, and don't complain about it being itchy or uncomfortable since it's not. I requested that. _ **

**_I never liked white, easily stains. These ones I bought. Wear them. For me. I love you so much, blanquita._ **

**_Mami_ **

_Awwwwwww_

Like her mother said, though she doesn't want to admit it, she was right. The uniform was very comfortable. Snug, fitting, figure-hugging in all the right places. It was the Welton Academy for Young Men Uniform but when she wore it, it was............................................

So obviously feminine. 

Not promiscuous in any sense of the word since it covered every inch it could ( _nearly_ every inch since her head was still visible) but her curves and her figure still made an appearance. It was obvious she was the only female just by wearing it. Everything about her clothes screamed "TOKEN GIRL". Female. Feminine. Woman. Womanly. But even then, it was above all: modest. On the surface. Like the uniform in every boarding/finishing school for fine young ladies. 

Standing straight as she can before the mirror, in her complete uniform with a blueberry ribbon that matched her eyes tying half her hair, she looked responsible. Beautiful, even.

But inside, she felt..............................

odd. 

_Who on Earth is that in front of me?_

_Holy shirt._

She's never seen herself like this before. She's never even seen herself completely before a full-length mirror, before, ever. Head to toe. Complete. Whole. 

Same girl. Different clothes.

Mass of curls, dark lipstick, odd button nose, full cheeks, scarred left eyebrow, and dark blueberry eyes. 

Eyes which weren't hers. Unnatural, if you had stared at them knowing they weren't really hers. Eyes are the mirrors to the soul, aren't they? Then by painting her irises in an odd bluish-violet, she hid. Masked. The ribbon in her now tied in a knot hair didn't help either. Bringing out the freaky winter which didn't belong in her. 

But no matter how hard or how well she hid it, standing in front of a mirror in clothes that even though fit you like a glove didn't fit you. 

_Knock. Knock._

"Who goes there?"

A floppy blonde head poked from the door. 

_Aw, Todd._

"Your best friend in the whole wide world."

Adder laughed, "Of course, who else could it be?"

She then stood and as Todd entered the room and saw her get up, he gasped exaggeratedly, "Who are you?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Not bad bad, but who the hell am I looking at? Is this the same Kit Kat I met at dance class? The one who convinced me I could never dance the way Gene Kelly does?" 

"Hey! If I never said that, you would never have been able to tap dance the way you do, so checkmate."

"You have these shitty attempts to show you don't care, but that was definitely in the top three for shittiest tries."

Adder rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"How did you get away so early?"

"My roommate may have been in _Charlie Dalton's_ room for the past hour."

"What _time_ did he get up?"

"God knows. He may be the poster child for morning people."

"Oh my God", she chuckled, "Just come over here and look at this."

She went to the bookshelf with Todd behind her. At first, he couldn't speak or do anything other than looking questionably at her. 

"H-How?"

"My grandfather."

"And y-your parents allowed this?"

"For some reason, yes. I think they want me to reconcile with him. On behalf of my brothers."

"Will you?"

"I DON'T KNOW! GOD, I THOUGHT I COULD KEEP MY COOL AFTER COMING HERE BUT NOW, I-I DON'T EVEN THINK I CAN ANYMORE!"

Todd was sympathetic with a kind smile, "Has the feeling never sunk in until now?"

"More like crashing down. Did it happen to you too?"

"More like gradually being injected for the past month."

They both chuckled, with Adder's head on his shoulder, both of them sitting on the bed. In comfortable silence with the unknown future before them. 

Finally, Todd said: "Please say you're not going to cry on me now."

Too late. She was already crying. 

"Ah fuck you.", she said as she wiped off the tears in her eyes. 

"Let's go face the music.", Todd said as they stood together, the bestest of friends venturing toward uncertainty.

* * *

As they stood in the breakfast hall and after they got their breakfast (cornflakes and milk for Todd while Adder got her oatmeal and daily dose of black coffee with no sugar), they immediately found Neil Perry, chipper as ever, waving for them to sit by "his gang's" table (they didn't have a name yet, despite the fact it's been eight years since they all met). 

"Hey, Todd! Adder!"

Todd pleaded with his eyes (though he would never admit to it) while Adder, upon seeing Charlie (whose eyes first bugged out at the sight of Adder in her skirt and shoes) who settled on a neutral expression and looking down at his rice and bacon, decided to yes, sit down with Todd's ~~future husband~~ roommate. They both took their seat next to each other after getting their breakfast trays, Todd on the right of Neil and Adder on the left.

Adder commented, "Someone's chipper this morning." 

"How can I not be?", said Neil as he grinned after swallowing his toast. Todd was melting on the spot. 

"It's nearly eight in the fucking morning.", Adder blankly stated. 

"First day of school."

Adder groaned. 

"Get used to him, he's always like that.", Knox quipped from across Todd. 

Charlie, who was staying silent this entire time ~~(quite possibly staring at Adder)~~ , mockingly said, "Good luck with that, Todd."

Neil glared at him, Charlie smirked in response.

Silence followed.........

Then, the perfect angel Gerard Pitts, broke the ice. 

"I uh never got to ask you Todd and Adder, what uh subjects are your favorites?", excuse his odd wording, he had to save the conversation while being put on the spot. 

"You going to answer that, Kitty?", quipped Todd as he ate a spoonful of cereal. 

Adder looked at him pointedly but with an amused smile, saying, "Well, I'm fond of mathematics, history, and chemistry yet I cannot survive English or Biology to save my own skin. Todd, on the other hand, is a certified poet."

Now, two thoughts: **who the fuck likes math? Especially someone as "cool" as Blackadder? Then, the quiet kid is amazing at writing? HOW?!**

Todd froze with even his blush staying in place as he met the eyes of everyone around the table, ending with Neil who grinned in his boyish, playful way. Todd turned away first as he looked down at his bowl of soggy corn and milk. 

The rest of the group shared a collective thought:

**"Jesus Christ, just kiss already."**

Adder was even prepared to push their heads together if she had to. Though sadly, before she could (her hands were already waiting there in mid-air) Charlie from across her took her wrist (she nearly strangled him then and there) before sliding his hand down to her fingers and kissing her knuckles. She froze, not unlike how Todd would, like a deer caught doing drugs and drinking in headlights (she didn't blush though, since most believe she is incapable of doing so). He smirked at her speechlessness until after composing herself, Adder suddenly puller her hand back with the most shocked and confused expression on her face. Charlie was still smirking. She didn't respond. 

Keep in mind, they hadn't spoken a word _all throughout_ breakfast. 

* * *

Neil pulled Charlie next to him, far away from where Todd and Adder could hear him. 

"Charlie, I saw what you did back there."

"Really, even with you and Anderson eye-fucking in front of us?"

Neil blushed a dark rose but kept his eyes steady, glaring as best he could, though his eyes softened for the shortest of seconds. 

Charlie took this time to continue, "Neil, the two of you could have made out then and there and it would still be better than watching the two dance around each other."

"It's only been a day.", Neil tried to counter. 

Charlie was unfazed, "So?"

"I don't want to scare him away!"

"Oh please, he likes you too. Just fuck already and spare our future yourselves from your pining."

Charlie walked away (he times his exits), leaving Neil frustrated and giddy (the lovestruck idiot). 

* * *

Adder and Todd's conversation was remarkably shorter.

Todd was giddy and _smirking_ , for the love of god, while Adder looked annoyed.

"Not a fucking word", she said. 

Todd just smirked _(so unlike him, holy fuck)._

_(Should I stop swearing??)_

* * *

First subject, Chemistry, was hell (of course it was) for everyone. Even though it was only the first day, their teacher shows _no mercy._

"Pick three laboratory experiments from the project list and report on them every five weeks. The first twenty questions at the end of chapter one are due tomorrow."

It was going to be a _long_ day. 

Don't even get me started on Latin (which people still need to learn?? In the twenty-first forking century??)

Math was an _even worse hell somehow_ (it makes Chemistry look like Purgatory), though I believe most are unsurprised. 

Collective thought:

***Sighs very, very deeply***

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF***************CCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

* * *

By the time English came about, everyone's brain was slightly (if not entirely) sizzled. 

So, of course, they were all goofing off the way teenagers do. Throwing paper planes, insults written on crumpled up paper thrown at different people (was that too specific?), but then, their English teacher, Mr. Keating, opened the door and emerged. 

He was quite short though that didn't stop him from commanding the attention of the room. He didn't say a word, instead he whistled Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture as he left the room with a happy -I think- expression on his face.

He didn't return to the room. 

Adder, rarely able to sit still, stood from her chair (a column away from the window, beside Know who was on her left and in front of Charlie. Todd got there earlier and sat in the very front and tried to save her a seat but was too surprised to object when someone took the seat he reserved for her. The only thing he could do was look back apologetically. She glared back at him in response.)

She was walking over to the door, before being stopped by Neil (two chairs in front of her) who asked: "Where are you going?"

She raised her eyebrow as if to say, 'What the hell do you think?!' Before responding, "The man is leading us outside and so he wants us to go outside. and I don't know about you but I want to finish this English lesson as soon as possible. So, if any of you", she looked about the room, "want to actually do something other than wait, feel free to join me."

Charlie contemplated her words and before she could take a few more steps out of the room, he stood and said in a rarely heard serious tone, "Well, you heard the lady. Come on."

Of course, everyone else followed. 

They found their teacher standing by the entranceway, upon seeing them, he exclaimed, "Good to know all of you can read cues."

A few students chuckled. 

Mr. Keating continued, "'Oh Captain, My Captain?' Who knows where that comes from?"

Adder and Todd's eyes grew wide as Adder jabbed Todd not-so-gently in the chest with her elbow. He looked at her panicked while she looked exasperated, saying with her eyes: _Todd Alexander Anderson, you know the answer to this question, and god help me if you don't answer it. Also, t_ _his is kind of payback for what you did this morning._ With a roll of her eyes, she raised Todd's hand on his behalf, praying that the teacher didn't know whose hand was raising who's.

"Yes, Mr.-"

Todd couldn't speak. Adder threw a pointed look before replying, "Anderson."

"Mr. Anderson, from what poem is this from?"

Todd, upon hearing about poetry (specifically, Walt Whitman's poetry) immediately perked up. 

"A poem by Walt Whitman, dedicated to Abraham Lincoln.", he answered with an unexpected amount of confidence. (Neil may or may not have developed heart eyes upon hearing Todd speak. _God help the lovesick._ )

Mr. Keating, surprised, smiled. 

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson.", he addressed the class, "Now in this class, you may call me Mr. Keating or if you're slightly more daring, 'Oh Captain, My Captain'."

Everyone laughed, slightly. 

"Now, let me dispel a few rumors so they don't fester into facts. Yes, I too attended Hell-ton and survived. And no, at that time I was not the mental giant you see before you. I was the intellectual equivalent of a 98-pound weakling. I would go to the beach and people would kick copies of Byron in my face.", he told amused.

Everyone laughed, including Adder who laughed throwing her head back while Todd's laugh included him smiling so brightly it blinded. ~~Poor~~ Cameron was the only one who was not, as he was trying to write all this down while looking confused at what was so funny. 

Keating looked down at the papers in his hand then asked, "Now, Mr......Pitts. That's a rather unfortunate name. Mr. Pitts, where are you?"

Bashful Pittsie, being the tall child he is, looked embarrassed as he raised his hand while everyone around him snickered. 

"Mr. Pitts, would you open your hymnal to page 542 and read the first stanza of the poem you find there?"

"'To the virgins, to make much of time'?"

Snickers, once again (not the chocolate). 

"Yes, that's the one. Somewhat appropriate isn't it?"

More snickers (they're teenagers, what the hell did you expect?)

Pitts reluctantly recited, "'Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, old time is still a-flying, and this same flower that smiles today, tomorrow will be dying.'"

Keating out him out of his misery, "Thank you, Mr. Pitts. 'Gather thee rosebuds while ye may'. The Latin term for that sentiment is Carpe Diem. Now, who knows what that means?"

Meeks hand immediately flew up into the air. 

"Carpe Diem? That's seize the day."

"Thank you, Mr.-?"

"Meeks."

"Ah, Meeks. Another unusual name."

The class chuckled. Meeks wasn't shamed though since he has long accepted the meaning and expectations that came with his name, simply choosing to rise high above it (and rise high he did, not as high as Pitts though). 

"Seize the day. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may. Now why does the writer use these lines?" 

Charlie quipped from the back of the room, "Because he's in a hurry."

Keating slammed his hand on an imaginary buzzer, "No! Ding! Thank you for playing anyway."

The rest of the class, including Adder, laughed a little louder. Thanks to a teacher with an _actual_ sense of humor, they could be a little less stuffy and a little more free. 

Once their laughter died down to silence once again, Keating continued. 

"Because we are food for worms, lads." He added as an afterthought, "And lady." Facing them with a solemn tone he spoke, "Because, believe it or not, each and every one of us in this room is one day going to stop breathing, turn cold, and die."

If the deadliest silence could grow any quieter, it just did. 

Strolling before the glass rows of trophy cases filled with trophies, footballs, and team pictures, he motioned for them to come closer. 

"Now I would like you to step forward over here and peruse some of the faces from the past. You've walked past them many times. I don't think you've really looked at them."

They slowly gathered around the cases, moving closer and uncomfortably bumping shoulders (Adder glared with a withering stare at everyone who went a _bit_ too close. Charlie was right between her and Todd). Keating moved behind Knox and Neil.

"They're not that different from you, are they? Same haircuts. Full of hormones, just like you."

As quiet as she could be, Adder half-snorted and half-chuckled, "Anatomy's not a problem, I see."

Around her, a few laughed. Todd rolled his eyes in the adorable manner that only he know how. Neil, Knox, Meeks, and Pitts were surprised at her snark though I can't see why. And Charlie, Charlie didn't laugh or snicker or chuckle. He looked at her face (at least the side that he could see) and stood there in a trance, mesmerized and amazed and in awe. 

Keating wasn't deterred. His eyes twinkled as he replied, "Thank you, Ms. Blackadder. But in this case, yes, anatomy's not a problem." 

A few more chuckles.

"Apart from well, what Ms. Blackadder has just said, they are not that different from you at all. Invincible, just like you feel. The world is their oyster. They believe they're destined for great things, just like many of you. Their eyes are full of hope, just like you. Did they wait until it was too late to make from their lives even one iota of what they were capable? Because you see gentlemen, these boys are now fertilizing daffodils. But if you listen real close, you can hear them whisper their legacy to you. Go on, lean in." 

They somehow leaned in closer (Adder nearly killed the boy she attacked when he got to close, somehow becoming deadlier. She makes jokes, doesn't mean she's friendly, gentlemen.) Keating hovered Cameron's shoulder.

From behind them, Keating whispered in a gruff voice, "Carpe.

Cameron looked over his shoulder with an aggravated expression on his face. 

Acting all innocent, Keating asked, "Hear it?"

No one said a word.

"Carpe. Carpe Diem. Seize the day boys, make your lives extraordinary."

They stared at the faces in the cabinet in an even heavier silence, wondering if they could still conquer the world waiting for them. Asking their essence if they could it in a cruel universe where everything is unpredictable, success is arbitrary, and nothing is guaranteed. 

* * *

They (at least what was left of them) emerged from the school alive, their souls barely clinging onto reality for dear life, carrying all the books their upper limbs could muster. 

They (including Adder and Todd) barely spoke, Pitts wanted to change that.

"That was weird."

Neil, the precious hopeful child that he was, answered, "But different."

Head low, softie roll Knox said his thoughts out loud, "Spooky if you ask me."

The only thought in Cameron's head: "Think he'll test us on that stuff?"

 _Commencing eyeroll sequence._

"Come on Cameron, don't you get anything?", annoyed Charlie shot back. 

"What? What?"

Adder playfully shoved him. 

* * *

Gathered in the ~~showers~~ bathroom after an exhausting PE session (excluding Adder who had no PE classes since sexism says so but hey, she never really was the sporty type). Todd was sitting on the windowsill, the only one left in his shirt and shorts, while everyone else around him was in a state of undress. Neil, if you must know dear reader, just stepped out, hair still wet, with only a white towel tied around his waist. 

"LET'S GO BOYS, HUSTLE UP IN HERE. THAT MEANS YOU, DALTON!"

Charlie who was thankful that no ladies were in the room since he was still in the middle of fixing his hair (which was its own spiky volcano on his head). 

Meeks asked as he emerged from the showers, "Okay, who's up for a trig study group tonight guys?"

Both Pitts and Neil replied with, "Me." 

Charlie, still annoyed by what the coach said, answered with an unaware "What?" 

"I can't make it guys. I have to have dinner at the Danburry's house", Knox smugly declined.

A mixture of ooh's and ah's chorused in his wake. 

Pitts was the only one oblivious. "The Danburry's? Who are the Danburry's?"

Cameron, astonished and as calm as he could say, "Big alumns! How'd you swing that?"

"Friends of my Dad's. They're probably in their nineties or something.", he answered. 

"Well, anything's better than Hell-ton hash.", said Neil. 

From Charlie, having returned to the conscious world since fixing his hair, "I'll second that."

Knox said, "Yeah we'll see", as he left the room.

Somehow unaware of his half-nakedness, Neil gathered his courage and went up to Todd sitting on the windowsill who was rubbing his hands together as he stared at the ground. Unable to attract his attention, Neil snapped his fingers before Todd's crystal blue eyes. He finally looked up at him but his eyes skimmed Neil's torso first. 

_He's.....even more beautiful._

_Okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay_

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay ca-_

"Hey, you coming to the study group tonight?"

Todd stuttered, almost forgetting how to speak, "Uh, no, no I, uh, I've got some history with Adder I wanna do."

"Suit yourself.", Neil said as he left (looking dejected and disappointed though Todd didn't notice that). 

* * *

In Adder's room, on the somewhat highest floor, she and Todd were poured over their textbooks, notebooks, and their respective laptops. Adder sitting at her desk groaned at her English book, tempted to fling out the window. With his back to her, Todd was slumped on her desk over the biggest notebook he had and scribbled in all caps CARPE DIEM. Before even his best friend could see, he ripped it out, crumpled it, and tossed it into the trash. He then opened his Chemistry book and tried to solve the needed problems for the next day. 

Adder, desperate for a distraction, turned when she heard the crisp sound of paper hitting the corner bin. "Hey, nice arm."

"Hm?", Todd answered, unaware of his perfect shot. 

Adder pointed her head in the direction of the corner. Having noticed, Todd sheepishly grinned. 

"Why?", Adder asked. 

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head sideways. "What do you mean?"

"What on Earth did you write that was so horrible you could not bear to read it again? Thus the impeccably throwing into the bin without conscious aim?"

He shrugged, "Read it for yourself", before turning back to his book. 

She made a disgusted face, careful to make sure he didn't see her. He didn't, but he knew. Turning the chair and facing her, he said "If you dare touch the inside of the bin".

He didn't turn back to his book, wanting to never look at exponents and subscripts again. Adder took two of her least used pens and making chopsticks with them, gingerly took the top crumpled ball from the pile. Opening it, she smiled and looked fondly at him. "Haven't you done this yet?" 

Confused, he again asked, "What do you mean?" 

She went to him, taking his face into her hands, "Oh Todd, you have no idea how brave you really are." 

He slumped, slotting his head into the crook of her neck. He wasn't crying, but she could feel all his exhaustion and fear and insecurity swirling and running through his veins. She felt it too, gnawing at her bones at a snail's pace. 

"Hey, hey look at me.", she said in her most quiet and gentle tone. He slowly turned his head sideways, on the edge of her shoulder, looking at her with a soft look in his eyes. 

With dry humor, she continues: "Do you want to go downstairs? Not that I don't enjoy your company but I cannot for the life of me figure out a word of what Keating's saying. And I fear if you have to look at another chemical formula you might stab me in my sleep." 

He chuckled and got up to grab his books. She smiled and followed suit, leaving behind their gadgets. Before leaving, he quietly whispered, "Is this an excuse for you to see Charlie?"

In response, she whacked him with her thin sketchpad.

"Don't mention that name for the next 3 hours and I'll give you the solutions for the Chemistry problems." 

"How about half the answers?"

"All the solutions plus I'll check the answers to see if you got them right."

"If I don't?"

"I'll go through them with you, see what you did wrong, work your way from there, etcetera etcetera.....", she waved her free hand around for emphasis. 

He contemplated for a while. 

"Fine, but don't tease me about Neil and I don't tease you about Charlie."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww......", she grumbled. 

He stayed silent as they went downstairs. 

"Fine."

He smiled in triumph. 

"But I'm going to be extra grumpy about it."

And she did.

* * *

They walked in, immediately finding Neil and the rest of the gang (minus Knox) at the nearest long table. Cameron, ~~Charlie~~ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (on the left), and Neil (on the right) were seated at the far end of the table with Meeks and Pitts on the other end making what appeared to be an _**illegal** _ homemade radio. 

Before taking a seat, Adder asked, "May we sit down?"

Without missing a beat, Neil immediately answered (with _too much_ enthusiasm, may I add), "Yes! Yes! Of course!"

Something noteworthy to add is that Neil was wearing a pair of round glasses that took up nearly half his face. Added with his enthusiasm of a six-year-old, he looked **SO. FUCKING. ADORABLE.** Noticing how crazy and loud he might have looked, he composed himself but not before blushing like crazy, maybe even more than Todd. (There was a color of dusty rose on Todd's cheeks and Adder might have burst trying not to make comments or plan their wedding). 

Todd took a seat next to Charlie as a form of thanks to Adder for the non-existent teasing. Adder sitting to his right, directly in front of Meeks and Pitts who were having problems turning on their _**illegal**_ radio. 

Meeks was waving the spiral antenna around with no luck. Adder smirked, got up and went to their side of the table. 

"Whatcha workin' on, Steven?", she asked standing from behind him. 

"U-uh, a Hi-Fi System.", he answered briefly looking back at her. 

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What for?"

Pitts replied this time with, "They...uh, confiscated our phones this morning so we can't listen to music....This baby", he gently patted his contraption, "should be the solution to that."

She relaxed with a faint smirk and crossed her arms, "Huh. So you're building an illegal radio?"

Meeks borrowed an expression from Todd, looking like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes almost as wide as his glasses, trying to flatten his tongue to find the words. 

She smiled unexpectedly (catching the eye of _You-Know-Who_ ), "It's fine, Meeksy. I kinda think it's cool."

"Really?", Pitts asked with a twinkle in his eye. He looked excited for feedback, moral compass be damned! 

Adder nodded at them, "Definitely, would be cooler though if it worked."

Pitts and Meeks both looked away shyly. 

She bent down to pick up something on the floor and looked at them eye-to-eye before saying in the cockiest of voices, "But it would be _much_ _much_ cooler if.....", she held up the end of the plug, "it were actually plugged in". 

She offered it and Meeks eagerly (and hurriedly) took it. 

"Thanks, Adder." He goofily smiled at her. 

Pitts mock-saluted her. 

She smiled even wider, "Anytime, gentlemen", before sitting down. 

~~Charlie~~ You-Know-Who now abandoned his trig homework _(who cared about trig anyway?)_ to look at the scene across from him in a trance. He noticed how Adder's hair was in a messy bun, how the light made her skin look bronze, and the single black earring on her right ear. He realized he'd never seen her hair fully down. _Maybe it's something she doesn't let anybody see, maybe she's hiding something. What should she be hiding? I have to know......I will know......_

Now, Charlie (Adder's not going to hate me for not saying it, I never promised anything) might have been a tiny, tiny bit jealous of Todd when he first met him, jealous of how close he and Adder were. But now, seeing her genuinely smile (at _Meeks and Pitts no less_ ) made his jealousy grow. He wanted her to smile at him like that. He wanted to make her smile. His expression was cute but he did look a bit deadly (still cute though). 

His eyes followed her as she sat down before he again focused on the scrabble of number in front of him. Another kind of confusion sprouted in his mind as Cameron coached him and Neil since he zoned out.

"Just replace these numbers here with "x", for "x" and "y"." 

Neil had no goddamn idea what he was doing but he responded, "Of course."

Cameron could see right through his bullshit (Neil's not a very good liar when it comes to math), "Of course, so what's the problem?"

Adder and Todd were having their own problems, Chemistry problems. 

"Kit, I swear! That's the right answer! I calculated it twice!"

"In what order did you calculate it?"

"Left to right."

"PEMDAS, Todd. There's an order."

"But in the book, it says from left to right!"

"Only applies if the operations are already in proper order. If so, only then can you proceed from left to right." 

"Are you making this up, Kit? Because so help me-"

"Todd, I would never lie to you and even if I did, why would I start now? I mean, come on!"

She paused to sigh exasperatedly, "Please Todd, I swear I'm not lying. A thousand push-ups."

His ears perked up and he looked at her serious expression. She has never lied to him and he has never lied to her. In her own un-pleading way, she asked him to do the most dangerous thing one human could do to another, trust them. 

"Fine. But if you're wrong-"

"Then I'll keep my end of the bargain. A thousand push-ups."

Before anyone could ask what the hell they were talking about them, Knox appeared tired with his Welton jacket slung over one of his shoulders. 

Speaking up for the first time, Charlie asked, "How was dinner?"

Knox answered as he deflated in a seat next to Pitts, "Terrible. Awful." 

Everyone looked concerned.

"Why? What happened?"

In a lovesick expression, he answered, "Tonight, I met the most beautiful girl in my entire life." 

Neil asked with leftover enthusiasm, "Are you crazy? What's wrong with that?" 

"She's practically engaged." Ouch.

"To Chet Danburry." 

Charlie muttered, "That guy could eat a football."

Without knowing what else to say, Pitts could only reply, "That's too bad."

Knox looked almost offended, "Too bad? It's worse than too bad Pittsie, it's a tragedy. A girl this beautiful in love with such a jerk!"

At first, Adder didn't care but after the mention of Chet Danburry and the vague description of the girl, she was intrigued. 

"Out of curiosity, Knox, did this girl didn't happen to have short blonde hair and blue eyes vaguely similar to Todd's?"

A little bit astonished, Knox replied, "Yeah."

"Went by the name Chris Noel?"

He looked at her as if seeing a ghost, all he could do is nod. 

Her expression changed in a matter in milliseconds from indifference to rage and surprise. 

"GODDAMNIT!", she exclaimed as she stabbed her pen onto the table with all her strength.

"Why?', Todd asked as if used to her acts of frustration. 

With spite she responded, "Chrissy's still dating that asshole Chet."

"Uggghhh......God I hate that guy." 

Poor confused Knox asked, "Wait, you two know her?"

They both nodded. 

"And the jerk she's in cahoots with." (Todd has adorable wording). 

Knox would have asked more but wisely didn't in the fear that Adder would have crushed skull into halves. 

"All the good ones go for jerks, you know that.", quipped Pitts from beside him. 

Cameron continued though I doubt even half of them listened, "Ahh, forget her. Open your trig book and try and figure out problem five."

Knox frustratingly exclaimed, "I can't just forget her Cameron!", he paused to sigh, defeated, "And I can't think about trig."

Nobody else could. Neil and Charlie were occupied with guessing the meaning about what "a thousand push-ups" meant. Cameron wondering how an intelligent being such as Neil Perry could be valedictorian and still not understand basic trigonometry. Meeks and Pitts's attentions now undivided from their _**illegal** _radio sitting hidden in Pitts's lap which now caught the attention of Hager who walked in the room. 

"Is that a radio in your lap, Mr. Pitts?"

"No, sir. Radar.", he innocently answered. 

Adder laughed gaily, throwing her head back and ruffling Meeks's hair who blushed slightly in return. (Charlie needed Meeks for Latin and the like but that no way stopped his slight hatred of him for the moment). 

They all went trudging back to their rooms. 

But not before Charlie could show some of his verbal mischief. 

"Did you see her naked?"

Adder quickly whacked the side of his head with her lone notebook and sending her third-most deadly glare. 

"What?", he had the fucking audacity to smirk. 

Using her **most most most** deadly glare, she froze him in his steps. He looked ashamed and seeing this, she softened (but not too much though). Quickly realizing her guard was down, she swiftly walked out of the room next to Todd. Charlie was still slightly ashamed (with _that_ glare, he now had to be careful) but inwardly delighted that she softened and was maybe not entirely hated by her.

Knox was still pondering his "doomed" situation with Chris, who was also on the minds of Adder and Todd. Why? In time, all will know. 

As they all walked to their room in silent fashion (at least for most of them), our main duo had a hushed conversation. 

"Adder?"

"Hmm?"

"Was my PEMDAS calculation correct?"

"Yes. And tomorrow, if it isn't, I'll double."

"Double? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Two thousand push-ups."

She smiled her genuine smile at him before trekking/hiking to her room. Apart from Todd, only Charlie saw her eyes shine bright as her lips curled upward in her own kind of promise. He spent the next hour tossing and turning, seeing her pearly whites haunt his dreams (Cameron nearly tried to kick him out of the room). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to introduce the Dead Poets Society yet because I want to build it up first. 
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long. I've planned and written lots of chapters in advance so it won't take as long as this. Life is hectic as fuck and I've been having life-changing epiphanies since day one......so yeah.
> 
> Also, also, here's my tumblr for more DPS shitposts:  
> https://madam-orpheus.tumblr.com
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by the lovely comments on the previous chapter, I cannot express in any language how much it means to me ❤❤❤❤❤, and the sight of Todd tap dancing. 
> 
> Once again, first fic and still experimenting with styles. 
> 
> Have mercy. Kudos & comments are appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, also, I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> I am not American and my side of the world runs on a different schedule. So if there are any inaccuracies, please let me know. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
